El demonio y la Sucubo (preview)
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Sparda y Belial Aesland eran los mejores amigos y durante su juventud ellos eran infames por las locuras que podían realizar cuando se embriagaban. ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si en una de sus borracheras ellos hubieran decidido comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio? ahora dante y morrigan tienen 2 opciones ¿casarse o perder sus poderes cual creen que elegiran?. DantexMorrigan


**Prologo: El compromiso (Preview)**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series aquí presentes me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor: hola a todos espero que les guste esta idea ya que mi compañero neverdie y yo nos matamos pensando en esta idea.**

**Milenios atrás en el infierno:**

El infierno era un lugar violento y extremadamente peligroso ya que estaban en el punto álgido de la guerra contra las fuerzas celestiales este sería un punto de inflexión en historia de la creación ya que muchas facciones se formarían y gracias a las acciones de muchos personajes excepcionales nacería un nuevo orden…aunque esa no es la historia que nos interesa ya que la nuestra empieza en una taberna del inframundo donde dos jóvenes demonios que en un futuro se convertirían en leyendas Belial Aesland y Sparda y aunque sería una historia que podría ser explorada por capcom en algún futuro juego de devil may cry o Darkstalkers **(4ta pared jodete)** nuestra historia trata sobre como ellos desencadenaron otra serie de eventos que en un futuro volverían a joder el estatus quo del universo._**-¡AJAJAJAJAJA EN SERIO QUE HICIMOS MORDER EL POLVO A ESOS CRETINOS AFEMINADOS EH SPARDA!-**_le dijo alegremente uno de los demonios a su compañero este era un demonio con una aparente forma humana que vestía una armadura negra con detalles azules.

_**-¡ES VERDAD BELIAL PERO QUE ESPERABAS DE LOS ANGELES SI ELLOS SON UN MONTON DE IDIOTAS REPRIMIDOS NO COMO NOSOTROS QUE SI NOS DAMOS LA BUENA VIDA… SALUD!-**_dijo el otro demonio uno que tenia la apariencia de un joven de unos 20 años de piel y pelo blanco vestido con unas ropas y abrigo purpuras mientras que alzaba su vaso haciendo un brindis que todos los demás demonios en la taberna imitaron, está de más decir que ambos Belial y Sparda estaban borrachos hasta el culo en ese momento Belial pone violentamente su vaso en la barra y le dice un poco demasiado feliz a su amigo.

_**-¡SPARDA TU SI ENTIENDES COMO DEBE VIVIRSE ESTA VIDA, ES UNA PENA QUE NO SEAMOS HERMANOS PORQUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO LO MAXIMO YA QUE NUESTRA FAMILIA SERIAN UNOS IMBATIBLES HIJOS DE PUTA!-**_ambos demonios en ese momento sonrieron estúpidamente._**-estas pensando lo mismo que yo-**_le pregunto belial a su amigo quien solo asintió estúpidamente y ambos dirigieron su vista al fondo del bar donde estaba el imbécil que los ayudaría.

_**-¡MUNDUS MUEVE TU INUTIL TRASERO HACIA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!-**_gritaron los dos demonios a su otro compañero un demonio que tenia la apariencia de una ángel caído con tres ojos el solo suspiro ya que sabía que cuando sus dos compañeros estaban ebrios por lo general solían hacer cosas realmente estúpidas como cuando de alguna manera lograron robarle la ropa interior a la arcángel Gabriel y a todas las ángeles bajo su comando_**-**__solo sonríe y asiente a cualquier estupidez que ellos digan para que termine rápido__**,**__ pero sí de nuevo quieren vestir a nuestras legiones con las pantis de las ángeles como cascos golpéalos hasta dejarlos medio muertos__**- **_se dijo mentalmente el futuro emperador de los demonios ante las estupideces de sus dos compañeros.

_**-¿que necesitan chicos algún hechizo contra la resaca, la localización del Batallón de Uriel para que también le roben las pantis a ella y sus subordinadas o donde queda el burdel más cercano?**_ _**Y si lo han olvidado, ya se ha demostrado que las pantys no provén algún tipo de protección mágica contra los Ángeles así que no, no las usaran nuestras legiones como cascos-**_les pregunto Mundus con una sonrisa por demás falsa a lo que los demonios negaron y le respondieron con una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer.

_**-¡NO! Queremos que nos ayudes a arreglar el matrimonio de nuestros futuros hijos ya que queremos unir a nuestras familias para que sean los pros entre los pros-**_Eso hizo palidecer a mundus ya que si los hijos de ese par de idiotas se casaban y tenían un hijo ese sin duda seria un terremoto ambulante, aunque él sabía que si se negaba o lo hacía mal ellos harían su vida un verdadero infierno así que sin ánimos él les pregunto.

_**-¿Y si me niego a que el inframundo se enfrente semejante abominación a futuro?-**_ Mundus no se atrevió a negarse de plano, pero si había alguna manera de que el pudiese evitar participar, el la buscaría, él deseaba ser el rey del infierno y ese título estaría en peligro si esos 2 lograban unir sus familias.

_**-¡Se lo pediremos a Gabriel!-**_gritaron ambos demonios mientras levantaban las copas completamente llenas y se bebían todo su contenido de un sorbo, el palideció ya que solo dios sabia que horrores esa mujer podría poner en ese contrato así que de mala gana decidió acceder a la petición de aquel par de imbéciles.

_**-Muy bien lo hare y que tan complicado lo desean para que los futuros prometidos no puedan librarse-**_ ambos sonrieron y comenzaron desvariar mientras daban sus condiciones. Y sintiendo la atmosfera del momento Mundus también añadió las suyas ya que si él iba tener que pasar este mal rato sin duda haría que los dos pobres diablos que estarían unidos por este contrato pasaran las de Caín gracias a él. Una vez terminado el contrato ambos demonios lo firmaron con su sangre y se lo dejaron a mundus por petición de este en el caso de que los novios quisieran consultarlo para el asesorarlos. Milenios más adelante el sin duda lamentaría haber estado en ese bar y haber ayudado a redactar dicho contrato ya que los "novios" se dedicarían a partirle todo lo que se llama cara para desahogar sus frustraciones.

**Notas del autor 02: hola espero que les guste esta idea, esta historia será algo asi como ranma ½ ya que Morrigan no es la única prometida que tiene ya que a lo largo de su vida el hizo lo mismo que genma con dante y no se preocupen Vergil aparecerá ¡y tendrá amigos! En su nuevo trabajo y la pareja será harem. Espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
